Modern electronic products gradually lead a direction of light, thin, short, and small. Accordingly, the circuit layout for electronic products destines to develop technique such as “micro space between two electronic connection devices”. However, a short phenomenon is easily occurred in mentioned circuit layout via an insufficient gap between two adjacent electronic connection devices.